


Next Time He Should Keep His Mouth Shut

by reedpayne, Spectrasydniescope



Series: Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through Life [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Laurel Lance is Alive, Minor Violence, Mostly Canon Compliant, aka mia will beat the shit out of anybody, another sequel nobody asked for, don't mess with mia snart-rory, he had it coming, how do you tag, mia gets her own character tag now, nothing too serious or anything, oliver queen gets decked, superhero fight club 3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: “You’re going to invite Mia to your little fight club,” Leonard Snart demanded without any preamble, his cold gun pointed threateningly at Barry's chest.“What," Barry started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. We started talking about Superhero Fight Club, and this is the child that was born from that. 
> 
> Also, everyone loves Mia Snart-Rory. Nobody can hate Mia Snart-Rory. Especially not Cisco Ramon.
> 
> Also! Just in case there's any confusion, we changed the name of the series from 'Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through School' to 'Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through Life' because we're going to be writing some more things with Mia that are outside of school!

Barry had just successfully stopped the villainous meta-human of the week and was headed back to Star Labs for the night when he was suddenly cornered by two very familiar faces.

“You’re going to invite Mia to your little fight club,” Leonard Snart demanded without any preamble, his cold gun pointed threateningly at Barry's chest.

“What," Barry started, then shook his head when the words processed. "Snart, no! That is _not_ a good idea! It would be unfair to her.”

“Mia can handle herself,” Mick practically snarled as he appeared over Leonard's shoulder. "She is our daughter, after all."

“I don’t know..,” Barry trailed off.

“She’s invited, Scarlet," Mick repeated. He stepped up beside Len to point his heat gun at Barry's gut. "Or else.”

“Okay, okay!” Barry quickly amended, holding his hands up in defeat. "Fine, she can come! But if she gets hurt, it's so not my fault!"

"Then it's a good thing she's not going to get hurt," Leonard stated firmly, the corners of his lips tilted up into one of his signature smirks.

* * *

“So…," Barry said, pausing to run a hand through his mop of hair. "Mia is invited to the next superhero fight club!”

“What? Barry,” Oliver all but snarled as he fixed the speedster with a glare. He crossed his arms over his chest, adopting his best no nonsense pose.  “No.”

“Oliver,”  Barry replied mockingly as he, too, crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking Oliver. “Yes, she is.”

“It’s not safe," Oliver grumbled. "She doesn’t have any powers or weapons!”

“Her dad’s threatened to kill me!" Barry hissed out. He looked over his shoulder out of habit, as if Leonard or Mick would show up out of the blue to reiterate their threat. "She’s invited, Ollie, deal with it.”

* * *

“If either of you try and 'kidnap' me for this fight club thing I will make it so neither of you can have children," Mia stated sweetly as she turned around to face the Flash and the Green Arrow, both fully in costume. They'd been trying to sneak up behind her to grab her, but Mia was always one step ahead of them. She smiled sweetly at them both and plucked the scrap of black fabric from Green Arrow's hand. "Now, I will put this blindfold on and you will politely walk me to the location.”

“Do as the lady says, Green Arrow,” Flash quipped, obviously delighted by the turn of events. He'd thought Superhero Fight Club 2.0 was fun, but he could already tell that Superhero Fight Club 3.0 was going to blow both of the previous ones way out of the park. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

“We’re here," Oliver stated. The hand around Mia's upper arm loosened, allowing her to step away. "You can take the blindfold off now.”

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Mia spoke as she pulled the blindfold off. With a grin, she flung the piece of fabric at Oliver's face, then moved further into the room to look around at all the fancy objects the tech geniuses had outfitted it with.

“Hi Mia!” A familiar voice came over the speaker in the room.

“Hey, Cisco!” Mia called out. She singled out one of the cameras she assumed Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity were watching them with and waved into it.

“This is gonna be so awesome!” Cisco's voice replied, his tone full of nothing but joy.

“I know right?!" Mia said delightedly. She looked around the room once more before turning back to the Flash. "Barry, when do we get to start?”

“Laurel should be here any second," Barry answered just as a previously invisible door opened up and Cisco stepped into the room, fully outfitted in his Vibe gear. Mia dashed over to give him a big bear hug. "Cisco and I just have to go get Kara from Earth-38 and then we’ll be good to go.”

"And here I am," a voice came from behind Mia. She whirled around to see Laurel stepping into the room, dressed up in her Black Canary garb. Mia dashed forward to hug her just as tightly as she had Cisco. "You guys go get Kara, we'll be waiting."

“I’m so excited!" Mia practically screamed when she stepped away from Laurel, her excitement already getting the better of her. "I can’t wait to kick all of your asses!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mia,” Oliver cut in. His tone, which was full of amusement, had Mia whirling around to give him an icy glare akin to that of her father. 

“Never underestimate a Snart-Rory, Queen.”

* * *

“Kara Zor-el," Barry introduced when he and Cisco returned mere minutes later, this time with a tall blond clad in red and blue in tow. "Meet Mia Snart-Rory.”

“Oh my goodness, you are so precious!” Kara exclaimed. She hurried up to the teenager and pulled her into a tight hug, though she was careful to not accidentally squeeze her too hard.

“I can’t believe I’m standing in front of Supergirl!" Mia voiced as she hugged Kara back. She'd heard all about Supergirl, of course, mostly from Cisco but also a little bit from her papa. "So, you’re actually from another planet?”

“Yeah, I am!" Kara said happily as she took a step back from Mia, a bright as sunshine smile on her face. "It’s called Krypton!!!”

“That’s so cool," Mia breathed out, staring at Kara with an expression that could only be described as adoration. "And you’re a journalist?”

“Umm, well, sort of…?”

“Enough chit chat," Oliver cut in before either of the girls had enough time to say another word. He grabbed the bow from his back and got an arrow notched. "It's time to fight.”

“I can’t wait to punch that smug look off your face.”

With Cisco safely back in the tech room with Felicity and Caitlin, the show was on the road. Mia had done some warm up stretches back at the house before Oliver and Barry had 'kidnapped' her, so she was prepared when the drones dropped from the ceiling and began circling around the group of superheroes and vigilantes. With a maniacal grin, Mia let loose on the poor drones, her fighting instincts taking over without her giving much conscious thought to it at all. Arrows flew past her left and right, and a red blur passed her by every other second, but she kept her entire focus on the drone specifically targeting her, giving it all that she had.

* * *

“Oh my goodness that was so much fun!" Laurel exclaimed when all was said and done. Each of Cisco's droned lay on the floor in multiple pieces, never to fly again. "I didn’t know you knew Krav Maga, Mia.”

“My dads signed me up for classes when I turned thirteen," Mia said smugly from where she leaned against one of the walls, watching Caitlin patch up a few stray injuries on Oliver and Laurel. "I’m also a purple belt in Karate.”

“Wow, that’s really impressive!" Kara exclaimed enthusiastically. "That must take a lot of dedication and practice.”

“It does," Mia replied, her eyes lighting up at the praise from her new favorite person. "I really love it.”

“Kara, I should probably get you back to earth-38 soon,” Barry cut in. He hated to break up the duo who were getting along so splendidly, but Kara's friends back on her Earth were probably missing her by now.

“Oh, right,” Kara mumbled sadly. She frowned, her face akin to a sad puppy's.

“It was so cool to meet you, Kara,” Mia said as she dashed forward to hug Kara as tightly as she could manage, knowing it wouldn't hurt the Kryptonian. 

“You too, Mia! You should come visit me on Earth-38 one day," Kara pleaded as she returned the hug. "It would be so much fun! I think you’d really get along with my friend Winn.”

"I definitely will," Mia promised. She reluctantly let Kara go, allowing the blond to head over to where Cisco and Barry were preparing to take her back. "See you soon!"

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, Mia?”

* * *

“Tell us everything, Allen,” Leonard demanded as he and Mick entered the no-so-secret Superhero Fight Club arena. Laurel had left already for work and Caitlin had Oliver in the med bay, checking over the nasty black eye and possible broken nose he now sported. Mia was in the tech room with Cisco and Felicity, getting a tour of all of the neat gadgets they had stored there.

“Okay, well the fight went really well," Barry replied with a smile. "Mia didn’t even get hurt at all! She can really hold her own.” He sounded somewhat in awe of the teenager.

“That’s my girl,” Mick said proudly.

“Mia and Kara really hit it off. Before I took Kara back they were discussing Mia potentially visiting her on Earth-38," Barry explained. He saw the look of apprehension growing on Leonard and Mick's face, so he jumped in again before they could start protesting. "Then Oliver said, 'isn’t it past your bedtime, Mia?' and she just calmly walked over to him and decked him in the face. Oliver was out cold! Honestly, it was the funniest thing to happen all week. Maybe even the last month!”

“It really was,” Cisco and Felicity's voice came over the speaker. Mia's laughter could be heard in the background.

“Next time he should keep his mouth shut!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, we're open to any and all prompts, especially from this verse! We're currently working on some stuff with Lisa and Mia as well more Kara and Mia, so keep your eyes peeled for that! 
> 
> Reed's tumblr: [scoficld](http://scoficld.tumblr.com/)  
> Sydnie's tumblr: [spectrasydniescope](http://spectrasydniescope.tumblr.com/)


End file.
